Thurisaz
Thurisaz is a charismatic and ambitious Turahk, member of the Gothic Letter Family and archenemy to his siblings Aza and Ezec. Appearance While neither hulking nor minuscule, Thurisaz exudes an aura of being incredibly well built. Powerful muscles honed to perfect proportions ripple with gracefully beneath elegant armor plating of luscious cherry hues and silver accents; his every motion effortlessly surpasses the stunning grace of a dancer and awing nobility of a prince. His stately claws are an improvement on the common Rahkshi's, easily capable of serving as weapons in a pinch. Tatooed to one powerful ruby thigh is a black thurisaz symbol; his eyes give off the most glorious, entrancing carmine glow you could imagine. Personality Like his siblings Aza and Ezec, Thurisaz has a vastly inflated ego. But while they're considered to have 'god complexes,' Thurisaz has a demon complex. It's basically the same thing, really - it's just that he has an intense animosity against the God Twins, and thus chooses to play the role of their greatest adversary, acting against them whenever he can. And really, being both well-read and well-trained, he's gotten rather good at it. Unlike the God Twins' blatant boasting of their superiority, Thurisaz manages to send the message a bit more subtly, a kind of completely ineffable confidence wafting tantalizingly off him at all times. Cool, collected, and charismatic, he believes and offers a tempting philosophy of hedonism and anarchy, rejection of outmoded moralities and established authorities (such as gods - yes, especially gods) to make way for one crazy roller coaster of a world without such hindersome flimsy social inventions as guilt, loyalty, or fear. Relationships Three Rahkshi have sworn themselves to Thurisaz' service: Aerahk, Tube, and Paladin. Thurisaz' sworn enemies are the God Twins - although more Aza than Ezec. Thurisaz is well known in Corpus Rahkshi after hosting a tournament. Gear Thurisaz' preferred weapon and prized possession is a sleek, elegant trident. The weapon is smooth, almost entirely devoid of ornamentation, condoning nothing more than a simple lattice of graceful curves along the shaft for grip. The outer two prongs (barbed, as are the rest) exhibit a similarly exquisite fluctuation, perfectly tailored to snagging weapons between them and their straight counterpart in the center with an artful twist and then wrenching said weapons from an enemy's hand with a similar motion. The opposite end of the trident is spiked. The trident is forged of a beautiful gleaming silver metal, which at rare angles in certain lights seems to give off glints of red. This, perhaps, hints at its true power - an ability to, upon mental activation, draw enough energy from the bearer to fire a rutilant kinetic blast approximately equal in force to a substantial punch but weakening over long distances. Bio Born, and a favorite, of the Makuta of Stelt, Thurisaz's first encounter with the God Twins came when he lost to them in a spar - but only because they resorted to foul play, or so he claims. (Maybe it's just that there were two of them to only one of him?) Regardless, the incident sparked off a heated rivalry, with the Turahk doing everything he could to undermine the efforts of his arrogant siblings wherever they went. Now that they've come to Corpus Rahkshi, he's particularly delighted, because here reside other intelligent Rahkshi to turn against his greatest enemies. At Corpus, Thurisaz soon earned two followers, in Aerahk and Tube. When Ezec was charged with murder, he took the bold step of participating in the sentencing, advocating for taking his suit. Later, he hosted a tournament for the students of Corpus Rahkshi, which brought him widespread recognition and another follower, Paladin. His loyal companions in tow as his team, he went soon after to participate in the Seventh Assignment. Category:Students Category:Characters